


Mama Said There'll Be Days Like This

by sleepywriter



Series: Katsudon + Dumb Ass + Spawn + Yuri = Family (Just don't tell Yuri) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywriter/pseuds/sleepywriter
Summary: Yuuri felt sympathy for his obstetrician.  He really did.  When confronted with Yuri, one usually tried to default on logic.  However, one usually quickly realized that when confronted with the angry blond, logic didn’t work and was usually just easier to give in to his demands.





	

“I must protest.  This is highly irregular.  Usually the only ones who come to a prenatal visit are the omega and the alpha.”

“That’s nice.  I’m not going anywhere, so suck it.”

Yuuri felt sympathy for his obstetrician.  He really did.  When confronted with Yuri, one usually tried to default on logic.  However, one usually quickly realized that when confronted with the angry blond, logic didn’t work and it was usually just easier to give in to his demands. 

This doctor was not realizing this and was still holding on to logic.  Yuuri would usually be fine with this because, hey, to each his own, but he was beginning to get cold and would really like to have his shirt back.  Yuuri glanced at his husband, who was watching the show with a smile on his face and was recording the two arguing for posterity or Instagram or something.  Yuuri sighed, realizing that there would be less than no help from that corner.   Yuuri caught the eye of the nurse in the room, and she was watching everything with a bemused smile.

Yuuri looked at his baby bump and sighed.  He absent-mindedly rubbed it and hoped that the child would take after him in terms of sanity.  “Doctor, it’s fine if Yuri stays.  Really, if we could just continue with the exam, I would appreciate it.”

The doctor sighed, giving in finally.  “Very well, then let’s continue.”

Everything went fine until it was time for the ultrasound.  Yuuri braced himself, knowing the gel would be cold.  Viktor had grabbed his hand, partly out of excitement for what was about to happen and partly to offer comfort because he knew Yuuri hated the gel.  It occurred to Yuuri as he flinched from the coldness of the gel that they forgot to warn Yuri about this part.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Yuri yelled at the doctor, slapping both the doctor’s hand and the gel away from Yuuri. 

“Yuri, it’s fine!  It’s just cold at first.  Yuuri always flinches-“ Viktor started to say before he was cut off.

“OH, AND THAT MAKES IT BETTER?!  WHY DON’T YOU JUST WARM IT UP OR SOMETHING?  MICROWAVES ARE A THING, YOU KNOW?!”  Yuri huffed at them.

“Really, Yuri, it’s fine.  Just, please, take a seat.” Yuuri asked.

Yuri sighed, but did as Yuuri asked. “Sure.  Fine.  Whatever.”

The doctor recovered somewhat from the outburst and looked to the pregnant omega. “Should I continue?”

“That would probably be best.” Yuuri said, smiling weakly.

Viktor and Yuuri watched raptly as the doctor moved the ultrasound wand around Yuuri’s slight baby bump.  Yuri watched the doctor just as closely.  “Well, everything looks heathy.  Your baby is doing just fine.”

Yuuri and Viktor sighed in unison before smiling at each other; Viktor leaned down and gave Yuuri a kiss on the forehead.  Yuri gagged at the two, but took a moment to stare at the image on the ultrasound screen.  A small smile tugged at Yuri’s mouth before it disappeared.

“I think next visit we’ll be able to tell if the child is a girl or boy.  Of course, we won’t know the secondary gender until after the child is born.  In the meantime, please make sure you’re taking your vitamins, eating healthy, and exercising lightly.  Even though the pregnancy is progressing well, male omega pregnancies are still risky.” The doctor winced as soon as the words came out of his mouth.  The nurse, who was reviewing the footage of the ultrasound, literally face palmed.

“What do you mean that male omega pregnancies are risky?!” Yuri asked, launching himself out of his chair and angrily stalking towards the doctor. Viktor grabbed the back of the teen's shirt before he could get within scratching distance.

“It’s nothing to worry about as long as Yuuri here keeps following my instructions.  Everything’s fine.”

“Can we trust you?” Yuri asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“Excuse me?”

“You just said that male pregnancies are risky, but we shouldn’t worry.  That doesn’t sound fine to me.  And katsudon needs to keep following your instructions – are your instructions special?   Are you sure everything you’re telling him is for the best?” Yuri suddenly turned to Viktor. “Dumb ass, are you sure this is the best doctor for katsudon and the spawn?”

“What?!  I did my research, thank you very much!” Viktor told the teen, eyebrow raised.

“I think the only thing you ‘did’ was katsudon!” Yuri retorted.

“YURI!” Yuuri and Viktor shouted in unison. Yuuri dropped his face, which had turned red, into his hands as Viktor stared at the younger skater.

“Ugh.  Fuck.  You know what I meant.  How else would the spawn have gotten here?  Besides, if Viktor did the research, then this doctor is definitely questionable!”

“Spawn?!” The nurse, who had up till now just watched the show, finally spoke up.  She raised an eyebrow at Yuuri as she handed him a wet cloth to wipe up the remaining gel.

“It’s a pet name.  I think.” Yuuri said, accepting the cloth.

“Ah, I see.”

Meanwhile, Viktor and Yuri had continued to argue about the process that Viktor and Yuuri used to select their obstetrician.  The doctor, looking slightly rattled, bid Yuuri goodbye, reminding him to schedule his next appointment.  Yuuri hoped the doctor was going to find something very alcoholic.

The nurse smiled sympathetically at Yuuri. “Would you like a few pictures from today’s ultrasound?”

“That would be great, thanks.”

The nurse entered a command on the ultrasound computer before turning and helping Yuuri off the table. “All right, I sent the ultrasound pictures to the printer down the hall.  Why don’t you and I go for a walk and pick those up and make your next appointment?”

Yuuri turned to look at his husband and Yuri.  They had both pulled out their phones and were comparing something.  Everyone once and a while, one would point angrily at the other’s screen.  “Sounds good to me.”

“How long do you think it’ll be before they realize you left without them?”

“Oh, let’s hope it takes a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was completely wowed by the sheer response to the first story in this series. Thank you truly, from the bottom of my heart, for your kind words and kudos. They mean the world to me.
> 
> Title from The Shirelles' song of the same name.
> 
> If you want to chat about YOI and cats and whatever else catches my attention, feel free to find me on tumblr as [crazyblondefangirl](http://crazyblondefangirl.tumblr.com/).


End file.
